


Faye Files OC Profiles

by Vicious_Violets



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicious_Violets/pseuds/Vicious_Violets
Summary: I thought it would be fun to create character profiles. It also gave me a better chance to better develop them. It also gives you a little bit of world building I am not entirely sure I can get into the story seamlessly.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Phyll Clustwae  
Pronounced: Philip Cloostwee  
Sex: male  
Species: Faire  
Subspecies: Faye Hound 

Notes on Sub-Species: Faye hounds are more commonly known as Hell Hounds by humans after the Catholic Church tired to demonize all Fairies during the All Realms War and there are many tribes of these sub- species all over the Annwn. All Faye Hounds have human form with a detachable head and can turn into a dog with out the aid. Some tribes spend most of their lives in dog form while others many spend more time in their more humanoid form. While black is the most common fur color, their fur can be any natural fur color and are most often hunting dog breeds.  
While in humanoid form they can look extremely human or can appear extremely faye. Some tribes have been known to transform into other forms such as wolves, cats and other types of animal but this requires aid. Most tribes are associated with blood magic and death. 

Faye Hound tribes are very protective of their tribe blood magic and will not teach them to anyone outside the tribe. Some of these tribes have had such intense rivalries to the point of blood feuds did occur. Wars between tribes were it is only over after every single member of the other tribe is dead. Blood feuds have been made illegal in Annwn. 

Appearance: Think Twilight Princess Dark link but with black hair and red highlights and red eyes 

Hobbies: Camping, Hunting, pub hopping and Leatherwork  
Sense of Style: Not really into fashion but understands its importance. Servents usually choose his clothes especially when diplomats are over. He has a few simple but well put together outfits for home, sneaking out of the castle and human world. Favorite food: goose and Elk especially their heart  
Go To Drink: Ale or Mead  
Favorite music genre: Metal  
Introduction: Phyll is the third child to the High King of Annwn, Arawan Clustwae the last survivor of his tribe, and Erine Barguast high queen and member of the Barguast tribe and was born to them when Arawan was a low king. He is also a veteran of the All Realms War where his father became High king when the pervious one died with no heir. 

Some members of the court want Phyll to inherit the throne over his eldest brother; Artor because Phyll is the better warrior but Phyll has no desire for the throne and thinks Artor is the best heir. Phyll is very happy with his sacred role as a Huntsman of the Dead. Anyone who performs a duty that Annwn society considers sacred is considered part of the priesthood in Annwn. His job as Huntsman of the dead is very similar to Boton’s but since Annwn does not believe in using divination of human choices, since they believe it robs them of free will, he has to hunt for the souls. He also needs to protect them against any danger on their journey to their world. Phyll has a high sense of duty and honor and sees his Dad as an idol and wants to continue in his foot steeps as a huntsman of the dead. 

Both him and Artor actually dislike court life and often sneak out of the palace to go get a drink at a tavern. They would like to get hammered with possibly starting a war. 

Trivia:  
• Phyll is the third of 5 kids. Artor, Mryll, Phyll and the twins Gawain and Tristan.  
• He has a Welsh accent  
. Has a priced ear  
. Since hygiene is seen as a ting of class not gender in Annwn takes it seriously especially his nails  
. Likes both hominoid and dog form  
. Will panic if he hears anyone speaking Enochian

Sexual orientation: Bisexual  
Sexual taste/ Trivia:  
• He will not date or sleep with a human  
• Top. Don’t touch this boys butt hole ever  
• Uncircumcised. Slightly thicker than most. Tip is very red and contrasts his dark grey skin  
• Loves any position where he can get a good view of his partners ass  
• May literally rip clothes off of you  
• He bites.  
• Love it when his partner runs their fingers through his hair  
• Loves giving oral and eating ass  
• His balls are his weak point  
• Light bdsm (tied wrist mostly.) loves when his partner wears a collar. He will wear a collar if his partner gets one for him but don’t expect him to be tame.  
• Have to tell him to keep his head on during sex  
• Does not like sharing his partner can get a little possessive but doesn’t mind sharing someone with his partner from time to time  
• Not particularly vocal but tries to be complimentary if he thinks his partner is worried by his silence.  
• Takes safe sex extremely seriously  
• Can get a little rough when excited so he can very doting in after care  
• Has mastered outdoor sex


	2. Beatrice Moonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Main Character or as I prefer the window character because I feel like main character should act more like a window into the world.

Name: Beatrice Moonstone  
Species: Faye  
Sex: Female  
Sub-species: Caldron Elf  
Sub-Species notes: Elves are originally from the realm of Alfheim but have immigrated to all parts of Sprit World. Elves may be the closest relative to humans which is why it is magically possible to make the remains of a human into an elf with them retaining the memories of their past lives. Odin does this for all warriors he deemed worthy of joining the army of Valhalla.  
In order to do this a special caldron is required. The Clustwase tribe of Annwnn was the only people to know how to forge them but they were nearly killed off in a blood feud because they refused to forge one of these caldrons for a low king. Arawan is the last being in existence that knows who to forge these caldrons.  
Arawan, Dagada and Odin own the last remaining caldrons. Odin uses his often, Arawan uses his sparingly and Dagada never uses his to create elves.  
Caldron Elves are indistinguishable from normal elves except when they release sprit energy. The air around them will turn cold and have the smell of burnt toast.  
Appearance: Camilla from Fire emblem fates with pointy ears and straight hair  
Hobbies: Reading, Yoga, cards, and going to punk concerts  
Sense of Style: Very into make up and fashion, loves punk and monochrome. Only colors she will wear are green and purple.  
Favorite Food: Beef Stew  
Go To Drink: Hard Cider or Mulled Wine  
Favorite Music Genre: Punk and Rock  
Introduction: Beatrice does not like talking about her time as a human. She had spent a few decades as a zombie to prevent herself from “going back.” She could not even tell you her human name if she wanted to. She believes she was in her late teens when she died.  
In 1791, a Huntsman of the Dead found her in the peatland of the Scottish highlands and took her to Arawan for judgment. Being undead is a serious crime in Anwnn and can be punishable by the shattering of one’s soul. Erine took pity on her and asked her husband to go easy on her because she broke the letter of the law but not the sprit of it.  
Anwnn agreed to turn her into a caldron elf if she agreed to serve Erine. Erine took her in and raised her like one of her own children. Erine taught her magic and she eventually got into an elite magic academy. Dagada noticed how good she was at hiding from people in the library and eavesdropping and suggested she become a personal Raven for Erine. 

During World War II, Elohim realized that he had stripped away most of earth’s defense against a major magical weapon and allowed non-humans to come back to earth to help prevent a magical attack from all the magical artifacts Hilter had collected. She along with a few human mages helped collect and nullify magical items collected by the Nazis.  
In the 1950 to 1960s she helped take down the human cult of Jagen and in the 1970’s to early 1980’s she went to college in London and looked for possible humans to recruit and teach magic to help earth build up defense against possible magical threats and make sure humans didn’t learn magic they could not handle. 

Trivia:  
• She likes the Spice Girls but will never admit it  
• Needs to sleep with a stuffed animal.  
• Got her masters in anthropology and in her undergrad double majored in anthropology and world history. 

* favorite genre of books is mysteries can't stand historical fiction set in the late 1700s   
* is a secret lord of the rings fan  
* knows how to do fancy tricks shuffles  
* absolute card shark.

Sexual Orientation : Heterosexual  
• love her lovers to be very Faye like: fangs, horns, animal ear tails, pointed ears. That kind of stuff turns her on.  
• Faye can have a cornucopia different dick shapes, textures and sizes. She has a large dildo collection with many different kinds of dicks.  
• Prefers f-buddies to boyfriends  
• Amazing tit jobs and thigh jobs  
• Elves release a sugar instead of a slat in their sweat so they can taste sweet. This includes her fairy cave.  
• She loves to ride guys or fuck sideways  
• Suck on her tits. She loves it.  
• She is a screamer.  
• She tries to give her partners compliments in between the kissing, biting and hickies. 

* She likes keeping her heels on

*Likes to use telekinesis for sexy time. Maybe even as a way to get her partner off in public with out anyone else knowing.   
*bite her and give her hickies. especially in secret places like her inner thighs.   
* favorite lingerie bra cages and crotchless panties   
* She always wins at strip poker


	3. Summary of races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be good for people to understand the different races in this fanfic. I do not want to put Yokai in here because I don't feel I have enough quality information given to us by Togashi.

A letter from an unknown scientist to an unknown leader the following document has been decrypted and translated to English. 

Dear beloved leader,

I am eternally grateful to you for funding my research. Many have slammed the door in my face and called me crazy for even whispering about this kind of research but you did not only fund my research but you gave me subjects to study and the freedom I need to study these beings as I please Here is the summary of my research so far. I hope you find this useful to the cause. 

Fairy: These being have a wide bio-diversity. Some could be mistaken for a human while some can be identified on sight as non-human. Some can tiny as a thimble some can be as large as 5M tall. They seem to live around 10,000 to 15,000 years but they seem to be able to die of old age despite a seeming eternal youth. The way they release sprit energy seems to prevent them from aging after a certain age. They seem to be able to access sacred energy at the age of 3,000. No Fairy under that age no matter how much training they have can access it. 

It seems to be common genetic traits among them. It is not unusual for them to be able remove their head (roughly 15% of subjects). Those who can the head can only be 10 meters away from the body before the fairy will die. One can attack the body with out it dying but if you seriously damage the head the being will die. Well one can kill the body but it is much more difficult to kill the body. All Fairies body seem to heal faster than any humans but defiantly not as fast as gremlins. 

99.5% of all fairies seem to have an intolerance to a single metal. Iron seems to be the most common with being iron with 75% of subjects showing an adverse reaction the second most common is silver with second 15% and gold being third with 3%. I have learned a useful secret. It can be any kind of pure elemental metal. Once it is made into an alloy or compound they seem to be able to handle it. When a fairy has physical contact with the metal they are intolerant to then their skin will burn and they cannot access their sprit. It seems to be an autoimmune attack. It seems theycan eat food with high iron in but only if they add amethyst they have crushed into a powder. Other wise they have similar reaction to humans’ ingestion of cyanide. 

Fairies seem to have a limited defense against bacteria and viruses. They have a very low fertility rate compared to human and chimera but much higher than giants. 

Giant: These beings can be as small as us or as tall as 50 meters. They all appear human like. They seem to be able to access sacred energy after 500 years of age. These being are biologically immortal. At what age some of these being may stop ageing is unknown how their genetics determine this. A few of the females of this species seem to age but once they would have died of old age their body resets to the body of a teenager. Why this is only found in the females and not the males is unknown as of right now. Although it is rumored that there is a giant/ deer chimera mix that has this ability or something similar to it. I will either need to capture him or recreate him here in the lab. 

This does not mean these beings cannot die. They can die from starvation, from bodily trauma similar to humans but more is needed than human, and they have no immunity to bacteria or viruses. They seem to eat golden apples so they can enter our world with out getting sick. When these apples are feed to humans it seems to overwhelm their senses and induces madness. I will see what happens when I feed them to other species soon. They seem to have a similar healing rate to that of humans. They seem to have the lowest fertility rate of all beings although if they breed with a different being such as a human it increases the chances of a child. 

Chimera: This is a very unusual category this is any being that is part human and part animal. They are so varied it is hard to find a common thread among them the only thing I can find that is similar they have a minimum life span of 500 and they can die of old age. They also seem to be able to age similar to humans. It is unknown if they can access sacred energy but seem to be able to access a different kind of energy. I have dubbed it primal energy. More tests on how primal energy work and what it can do will be conducted. 

Gremlin: There are only 3 races I this category (goblins, trolls, and ogres) They can any size the of 1 meter to 5 meters but they all have (green, brown or other earthy colors) skin as tough as our best tanks. Most of the guns you gave us to defend us can barely pierce their skin. Even if we are able to do that their healing rate is so rapid the guns are practically useless. They seem extremely resilient to most bacteria and viruses. They do have a very exploitable weakness though. If exposed to intense sunlight their skin seem to turn to stone. This seems to be an autoimmune attack. 

These beings can live up to anywhere from 200 to 1000 years. They cannot access sacred energy in any capacity. They seem to have little capacity for sprit energy at all. They seem to have a similar fertility rate to us. 

Enochian: I don’t know how you got me an angel and a devil but I am so grateful. First off, these beings seem to be of the same species. They both release sacred energy but the devils seem to be a tainted or corrupted one. The devil seemed very happy to tell me more about himself in exchange for human souls.  
Apparently these beings can release sacred energy from birth but depending on their environment it will come of as either that of an angel or a devil. They are very rarely humanoid but monstrous and divine or wicked. They take forms incomprehensible to our human minds. They also do not reproduce sexually but the devil taunts me by not explaining the process but he explain the process to make a devil or angel is quite easy but energy consuming. The majority do not even have sexual organs.  
They seem to be biologically immortal. As far as my research can tell only scared energy can harm these being but one of my Fairy subjects claim there are other ways to kill them. My devil friend killed this subject before he was willing to tell me what else could hurt them. He also killed the angel but it had out lived its usefulness any ways. Although from the angel’s corpse was able to confirm these being are not made of carbon but of silicone. 

Human: Now beloved leader, what have a learned about humans through the study of these other beings. 1st we have the highest fertility rate among any of the beings. The second thing is our sprit energy heals much faster than any other being it also seems more malleable by our emotions. The rate at which we can grow our spirit energy is much faster then any other being and our sprit energy capacity is not limited by our age unlike other beings.  
Oh beloved ruler I cannot wait to find out more but I am off to Japan my magical skill have been called upon to transform 2 humans into beings called yokai. These yokai can only be found in Japan and I cannot wait to study them and report to you the results. 

PS If you could please continue to ask our vampire allies to let me study them that would open more door to knowledge. Tell them I will be gentle.


End file.
